perfect
by Grufflump
Summary: OK this is a yuri between Mariah and Ming Ming...um well...Ming Ming battles for love...kinda...read to see!


Ok this is my first yuri story so be kind sobs ok I am over it. Also Ray is with the White Tigers…ok…and I put Ming Ming in a team called the 'Pink Ponies'…how sad am I!

* * *

Perfect

Ming Ming was everything that all of the other girls wanted to be and was popular with the boys. She hated it. She had to be perfect all the time. She couldn't make one mistake without being judged instantly. It was unbelievably stressful. She was anorexic for a while but stopped after she had been in hospital for a week with a food pump. It had scarred her for life. She hated being 'Perfect'

She was preparing to Blade against Ray. She envied Ray so much. She would give up all of her money and fame just to be him for a day. She watched him hug each of his teammates. First Lee, then Gary, then Kevin, then last and definitely not least, Mariah. Ming Ming stood up suddenly and glared at Ray. He was hugging Mariah and that was the last straw. Not only did he have Mariah wanting to go out with him, he got to hug her! That was unfair, she would give anything for Mariah to want her.

She sighed then sat down again. Mariah would never want her. All she was to Mariah was another girl who wanted more and more attention. That all she was to most girls but she didn't care about most girls. She glanced over at her teammates. They were putting on more makeup and checking their hair.

"How vain," Ming Ming mumbled under her breath.

"What was that Ming," asked Josephine (the captain).

"Nothing Jo," said Ming Ming smiling her I-am-so-happy-everybody-hug-me smile.

Ming Ming felt that if she had to smile again she would scream. She did it for BEGA advert, she did it whenever she felt nervous, and right now she felt like she was going to be sick. She was about to Blade in front of Mariah.  
"BLADERS!" called the voice of Jazz man, "TAKE YOUR POSITIONS!"

Ming Ming stood up and began to walk towards the dish.

"Remember," called Josephine, "It's a tie game! It is all up to you!"

Ming Ming smiled (She also mentally screamed) and gave a thumbs up to her team and kept walking. She was in a skirt that couldn't of been more sluttish if they (being the managers of Pink Ponies and makeup artists) had tried.

"Good luck Ming Ming," said Ray putting Drigger on his launcher.

"You're going to need it," Ming Ming said back. I am not going to lose in front of Mariah, she thought, I must win to impress her.

"THREE…TWO…ONE…LET IT RIP!"

Ray and Ming Ming let their Beyblades rip into the bowl. Venus (Ming Ming's Beyblade) was attacking like mad and Drigger was beginning to go off balance.

Ray laughed, "You think that you can match the awesome power of Drigger!"

"I just have," said Ming Ming smiling.

Venus knocked Drigger totally off balance and Drigger flew out of the bowl.

Ming Ming smiled. She actually smiled. It wasn't the fake one that she always did, it was a real smile.  
She glanced at Mariah who was looking at her and smiling back. Ming Ming blushed like mad and then looked at Ray who was picking up Drigger. Ming Ming walked back to her team feeling as if she was on cloud nine (i.e. very happy), Not because she had just beaten Ray, but because Mariah had smiled at her.

"Well done Ming!" said her whole team in unison.

They all ran up and hugged her. It wasn't a genuine hug. It was a 'lets look like we are a really close team' hug.  
"Hey Ming Ming," said a voice from behind her.

She turned around to see Ray standing there smiling. Behind him was the White tiger, also smiling.

"Well done," he said hugging her.

It was a genuine hug and Ming Ming felt herself get lost in it. He pulled back and then Lee hugged her as Ray hugged Josephine. After almost everyone had hugged, Mariah hugged Ming Ming. She never wanted that moment to end. Mariah whispered in her ear, "Meet me out side," then pulled back.

Ming Ming didn't smile but looked very comfused.

Did I just hear that, she asked herself, or was that my imagination? What ever it was, Ming Ming decided, she was going to go outside and wait.

She headed for the door when Josephine tapped her shoulder.

"We have to go to a press conference about the win." She said shortly.

"Well I have to go somewhere," Ming Ming replied turning to go to the door.

"But you will make the team look bad Ming Ming, you are coming," said Josephine sounding angry.

"I hate to tell you Jo," said Ming Ming gritting her teeth, "But I am not a vain bitch like you so I am going to meet my love. I am also quitting the Pink Ponies, all we are is a symbol of vanity, and I hate anything vain. Good bye."

She looked at Josephine who looked like she was about to have a heart attack.

Ming Ming turned, and as she did, she flicked her beautiful blue hair and stormed out the door.

As soon as she was out side, she felt like a new person. She could change her whole image, be the real Ming Ming. She smiled to herself as she walked down the alley way a bit looking for Mariah.

She turned the corner to see Ming Ming standing there talking to Ray. The old Ming Ming would of run away but instead, the new Ming Ming walked up to Mariah and asked politely, "You wanted to talk to me?"

"Oh yeah," said Mariah turning to face Ming Ming, "Well I was wondering if," To Ming Ming's amazment, she blushed, "If you would like to go on a date with me."

Ming Ming looked at her eyes, "But I thought you loved Ray."

Ray smiled, "No we are brother and sister. Anyway, I am gay."

"What?" said Ming Ming in disbelief.

"Yeah, Kai is my boy friend."

At that moment Kai walked out of the shadows and put his arm around Ray

"Do you belief him now?" asked Kai coolly, "And could you hurry up and answer Mariah's question, I do have a date with Ray."

"Oh right," said Ming Ming, slightly taken a back, "Of course I would love to go on a date with you."

Mariah smiled and hugged Ming Ming.

"I'll pick you up at seven ok?" she asked excitedly.

"That sound great," said Ming Ming beaming.

* * *

Ok…that is a one shot…although I may do a sequel ponders…anyway I know that the hugging thing was kinda weird but it was to show that they were good sports OK…anyway back to Yaoi YAY

Bubi Grufflump


End file.
